Antiseptic Air
by Marikit Whimsy
Summary: I-pin hurries back to the place she hates the most to try to save the person who is most important. TYL I-pin.


**Pairing/s:** Ipin/Lam  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Character Death  
><strong>Worksafe:<strong>Yes 

**Summary:** I-pin hurries back to the place she hates the most to try to save the person who is most important.

**Disclaimer/Claimer:** Amano Akira owns the KHR Characters. But the idea is mine. Let me borrow them for a bit…

**A/N:** Sad sad fic! . Just another one shot! But, I love I-pin and Lambo to death!

I-pin hated hospitals. The sterile halls made her feel uncomfortable. The sounds of the beeping monitors, the constant rush of doctors and nurses made her want to run away. But most of all,it was the smell of the antiseptic in the air, it smelled of sick person and reminded her of the one memory she didn't want to remember. To her, hospitals are omens and places where there is only death and suffering. Everytime he needed to go to one, it usually ended up that something terrible happens and today was no exception.

She frowned as she reached the entrance of the stark white building. Her heels echoed as she stepped into the reception. She looked around at the signs in confusion. She really hated this smell. She was suffocating already. Quickly, she went to the information table and tapped on the counter to get the attention of the staff who was busy typing something on the computer.

"Where is 3112-B?" she asked checking her phone to make sure that she got the right room faster she got to the room delivered the package and got out of there, the better. Plus, she wouldn't want to barge into the wrong room. It would be awkward.

She had always thought hospitals are personal places. It's a place where secrets are born and kept. He felt that if he went to the wrong room he would be invading into others' personal lives. She would never live it down.

The receptionist was friendly enough and gave her directions. She thanked her and smiled, then quickly turned away from the receptionist table and hurried to get to her destination. She didn't stop to look around her as the nurses and doctors made way for her. They were all staring at her. She looked down to her heels and blushed. Perhaps it was the way she was dressed today, after all, she came from an undercover mission. Or maybe it was the dirt on her hands and face. she was sure though that she had wiped them clean in the car on the way there.

It wasn't easy to keep a clean suit when you're always chased around by the enemy. But she needed to get there. It was package in her purse weighed a ton, even though it was a tiny thing. But she knew she had to get it to him. It was essential for his survival and I-pin would do anything to let him live.

"Wait for me," she whispered as she ran to the elevators. "I'm almost there."

If only she could use her speed now, but that would give her away. She tapped her feet on the elevator floor as it inched up the building. It seemed to take forever for it to rise to the 3rd floor.

She spied her reflection in the elevator. Her 21 year old self was pale, with a messy chignon on her head, tendrils escaping the sides and gave her a look of someone who had just spent the night finishing a project in the office. Her suit was crinkled and dirty not from working all night but from fighting off the rival family members from which she stole what she had in her purse. Technically, it wasn't stealing. She was simply taking back what wasn't theirs in the first place.

She finally came to the room and took a deep breath before knocking three times. She closed her eyes and expected the worst. The door opened a crack and someone had asked her who she was.

"I'm from the insurance," she said loudly for anyone who cared to hear.

The door opened enough to let her in. Once inside she ran towards the bed where she saw Lambo, the vongola guardian of the lightning on the bed, pale as the sheets around him and hooked up to machines.

"I came as fast as I could," she said to him, and the other people in the room. "If only I listened and came with you instead." Her tears were now freely falling from her eyes.

"DO you have it,I-pin?" the cool voice of Hibari Kyouya asked.

"Ah, yes, of course," I-pin reached into her purse and pulled out Lambo's Horns. "The Desailles family had it. I-pin had to steal it back last night."

"Lambo would be very happy to get his horns back," a soft voice came from the corner where the Vongola boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi spoke.

"Am I too late?" I-pin asked staring at Lambo's unmoving body.

The Vongola boss shook his head. "Let's hope that you're not too late."

Hibari looked at her before he busied himself by putting Lambo's horns back and watched as the sun guardian charge up his flame and held on to Lambo's horns. It was a gamble. There was no guarantee this would work. Lambo had suffered too much damage and the spare horns he had didn't hold up well to save him from the extreme damage he took in the last battle.

"Live!" Ryohei Sasagawa yelled as his flames covered the horns and soon, Lambo himself.

I-pin prayed for the same. It was a gamble, but it was the only choice. Lambo's horns was the only way that the flames would reach every part of him. His horns were his power after all.

After a few moments, Ryohei let go. I-pin watched for signs of life from Lambo. The clock ticked and everyone grew a little sadder as Lambo didnt show any signs of life. Maybe it was too late. Hibari looked at his watch and shook his head. He took the white sheet that covered lambo's body and covered his face. It was all over. Lambo was gone.

The room that was silent was soon filled with sobs and tears. A comrade had just died. Lambo, the light of her life was gone. She was too late. Why couldn't she have gotten there faster? She didn't know how hard she cried. All she knew was that she was suffocating from air that was around her. I-pin collapsed to the floor of Lambo's room. She took a deep breath and sobbed. She really hated hospitals - she hated the smell of it. The antiseptic air smelled of death.


End file.
